Warbler Tree Restaurant
by CAPLott
Summary: The warblers all work in a restaurant and Kurt is the new waiter. The sous chef and Kurt hit it off straight away but need a little push in the right direction...good thing Wevid are available to help out! xKlainex


A/N – Just a taster of what to come, the chapters will definitely be longer after this And quickly, thank you to everyone who has read my other stories and alerted or favourited (not a word but oh well lol) because it makes my day, love you all! So a while back I read some Robin Hood fanfiction and someone wrote a story about the gang working in a restaurant. I was really inspired by this and decided to write my own story but based on Glee:)

David – Sous Chef

Wes – Head Chef

Thad – Waiter

Nick – Saucier

Jeff – Patissier

Blaine – Sous Chef

Kurt – Waiter

Buttoning up his white chef's jacket and pressing a black cap over his unruly curls Blaine set to work on cleaning his station.

"Ok everyone, gather round," Wes shouted, banging his ladle against the metal worktops. The clanging noise echoed around the room.

"Ow! Wes, man, you really gotta stop doing that," Nick exclaimed, pressing his hands over his ears.

"Yeah! One day I'm gonna steal that thing and hit **him** on the head with it, see how he enjoys it," Jeff grumbled.

Smirking, Wes shouted again, "Silence! Now I would like to make an announcement. We have a new member of staff joining us today, this is Kurt Hummel everyone, he will be assisting Thad as a waiter." The head chef stepped back to reveal a pale-skinned man behind him. His hair was immaculately quaffed and skin porcelain white. His eyes were bright and he had a small, almost puppy dog smile on his face.

"Hi, nice to meet you all." He spoke quietly, wringing his hands and shifting from one foot to the other nervously. The group muttered their 'hellos', Nick and Jeff stepping out and theatrically bowing to him, kissing his hand. Kurt blushed, immediately looking down at his black converse.

Wes cleared his throat, "Erm, right well, as you already know, I am Head Chef. David and Blaine are my Sous Chefs-," Both boys waved and grinned. _Oh sweet Gaga, Mr Not-so-tall Dark and Handsome, yes please! _Kurt thought. "Jeff, one half of the troublesome two, is our patissier and the other half, Nick, is our saucier. This fellow here is Thad-," Wes motioned to the man on his right, "and he will show you the ropes today, you two will probably be working together a lot seeing as we have Christmas coming up soon and that means party season!" Wes exclaimed turning to face the new waiter. "Well, Kurt I trust you are in good hands, I hope you enjoy it here at Warbler Tree Restaurant, you'll like the guys once you get past all the crazy! Back to work everyone!" Wes banged his ladle again and the whole kitchen groaned. Kurt just chuckled in adoration; _he was going to like this place…_

"So Kurt, we don't start serving for a couple of hours yet, I usually just tease and generally make like difficult for everyone, but how about we just a get a cup of coffee and chat?" Thad suggested, laughing at the strange looks he was receiving from Kurt.

"Sure, I could do with a good cup of coffee right now," Kurt replied.

"Well you're in luck, our Sous Chef, Blaine, makes the best coffee. He has some secret recipe that his mama passed down to him but he won't tell anyone. The coffee is actually amazing though," Thad explained, practically jumping up and down in excitement. The boys walked past the other employees who had already started to prep starters and desserts.

Reaching the boy Thad tapped him on the back, "Hey Blaine, d'ya think you could fix us up with some of ya moms amazing coffee?" Thad asked stretching out 'amazing' and ruffling the boy's black, curly hair.

"God dammit, Thad I told you never to touch my ha-," Blaine had yet to turn round but when he did he suddenly went very quiet and his eyes went wide. "Oh sorry, Kurt is it? I'm Blaine Anderson," He quickly apologised, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Kurt replied with a small smile. The two men locked eyes, frozen in the moment.

"So, you'll get us some? Great! Well Kurt, you stay here with Blaine, I just need to get something from the staff room," Thad blurted out, not waiting for Blaine's response as he had a feeling it would be some what negative, then dashed out of the kitchen grabbing Wes and David by the arms as he went.

"Ok guys my Gaydar is going crazy! Those two are totally hitting it off!" Thad practically shouted, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Dude, what are you talking about? Blaine and Kurt? They just met and you're already trying to get them together? Remember what happened last time you played matchmaker?" Wes scolded.

"Nick and Jeff got together and are soon to have their 2 year anniversary!" Thad replied smugly.

"But in the process you broke Nicks arm, mentally scarred Jeff and burnt both my eyebrows off!" Wes exclaimed.

"Details, details," Thad waved it off, "The main thing is they got together in the end,"

Rolling his eyes David beckoned the guys over to door where his head had been peering out of only moments before, "N'awww Wes they are so cute!"

"What..? Oh they are! Look Kurt is tasting Blaine's dessert and he's got some on his nose…oh and look he's wiping it of for him," Wes gushed like a teenage girl.

"So gentlemen? Operation Klaine is a go!"


End file.
